Jurassic WorldPLOT TWIST!
by The First Adventuress
Summary: Dinosaurs are huge and scaly, with big teeth. People are tiny and insignificant and . . . insane? In this story, they sure are. A giant prehistoric mosquito? Sudden resurrection of dead WWII generals? Language difficulties to rival Babel? Nothing is off limits. No one is safe from the PLOT TWISTS!


Jurassic World~PLOT TWIST!

Zach and Gray climbed into the vet unit.

"Seatbelts?" their Aunt Claire asked.

The boys rolled their eyes.

"Ok, no seatbelts in survival situations," she conceded.

Zach and Gray looked at each other smugly. Up-tight Aunt Claire was slowly becoming looser throughout the day, and a hectic day it had been. Their mother's advice on running had proven useful.

They set off back toward the park, and the boys opened a partition to watch the raptors eat people on Claire's iPad. "No, no, no, you are not watching this," she said, slamming the partition closed.

After a little while, the raptors were chasing _them_ and the back doors of the vet unit were still open. Echo, the serial killer of the pack, jumped up and snapped at Zach and Gray. then she got a funny look on her face and sneezed, her eyes watering. Zach pulled Gray away from the raptor and it watched them, seeming to recover. Zach tripped and fell forward. Gray screamed, the raptor was about to bite him, then it sneezed again and clawed at its face as its nose touched Zach and was covered in a rash.

"It's allergic to you!" Gray screamed. He shoved his brothers head in the raptor's face and it fell off the car, twitching and clawing at its face. The boys cheered.

They zapped the other raptors that came to close and pulled up at the visitors center, Owen close behind on his cool-dude motor cycle. They ran through the park, and the raptors came after them. They were cornered and surrounded in the square, so Gray pulled out some of Zach's hair and threw it at the beasts. That put Echo out of action, and then Owen got Blue to tell them to be on the human's side, because other dinosaurs were _so_ sixty-five million years ago, but humans were true 2015.

"I'm scared," Gray whispered, "the Indominus is coming, I can hear it roaring, we should run or it will bite us." But since this new plot twist was a whisper commentary and not a screaming one, nobody heard him.

The Indominus ran up and Blue barked at it, telling it what Owen had told them. since it had a rabid brain though, the Indominus wouldn't listen and threw her into a wall, then it killed Echo and Delta.

"We need more teeth," Gray whispered, and thankfully this time Claire heard him and decided to go get Rexy to help them. Rexy was an old dinosaur, and had experience, so she would definitely understand the caprices of style and understand Owen's logic.

The T-rex chased her back and crashed through the spinosaurus skeleton, avenging it's great grand cousin that had been killed by a spinosaurus on Sorna. The dinosaurs fought.

Then Zach noticed something. "Where's Gray?" he said.

"I'm right here," Gray told him, touching his arm.

Zach screamed like a very scared adolescent boy (they're actually even more silly sounding then girls) and grabbed at the noise. Something wet hit his finger.

"Ow Zach, you poked me in the eye," Gray said. He saw the look on his brother's face. "What's wrong, Zach?" he asked.

"You're invisible," Zach yelled.

"Wow, cool," Gray said. He looked down at his hands and couldn't see them. Then he picked up a soda and dumped it on Zach's head, and Zach couldn't find him to punch.

Soon they forgot all about the dinosaurs and almost got stepped on. "Zach, stop clowning around," Owen said.

"Why do you have to be so mean," Zach said. "I was just playing with my invisible brother."

Owen pulled the boys to safety, he was able to see Gray because he was Chris Pratt and too cute to have flaws. "I just want to keep you safe," he said to Zach.

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Zach practically screamed. "Because I can!"

"I didn't say anything like that—" Owen began, trying to placate the irate teen.

"I'm not one of your raptors," Zach snarled. "You can't trick me with your talk. I know what you said. Stop treating me like a baby." He went and pouted behind a piece of amber. "Aunt Claire, Owen's being mean to me," he said.

The Indominus almost hit them with its tail. "Zach, this really isn't the time—" she said.

"I'm perceptive, you don't have to treat me like some sort of insensitive idiot!" he growled, moving away from her.

Suddenly, the giant mosquito inside the chunk of amber glass twitched. It burst upon the Indominus with an irritating hum. Then it stabbed its proboscis through the dinosaur's neck and killed it. The kids cheered and the T. rex and Blue ran for their lives, sensing danger. The huge insect turned its maniacal, multifaceted eyes on the small group.

It zipped forward. "Ag nee!" _Oh no!_ Gray screamed, speaking Afrikaans.

"Ya ne to, chto plohko, ya?" _I'm not_ that _bad am I?_ Zach screamed in Russian.

"Xiànzài hái bùshì shíhòu fèihuà nánhái, shuō yīngyǔ," _Now is not the time for nonsense boys, speak English!_ Claire ordered.

"Alle lauf!" Owen screamed. Even in German, the order to run was unmistakable and they all ran for their lives, the mosquito buzzing viciously behind them.

A middle aged man in a khaki uniform and military hat that sagged as though missing it's wire, a pipe in his mouth, stepped out of Jimmy Buffet's margaritaville. Cool as a cucumber, he drew a pistol and shot the mosquito, sending it plummeting from the sky.

Invisible Gray looked around. Zach and Claire stood in shock, staring at the giant bug. Owen bowed in supplication before their rescuer.

"Mein Held, ich habe immer verehrt Sie Douglas Macarthur!" _My hero, I have always worshiped you Douglas Macarthur!_

The General looked confused for a brief moment. Then he aimed his pistol at Owen. "A Nazi spy," he proclaimed, preparing to shoot his admirer.

"Ich bin kein Nazi Spion! Ich war in der amerikanischen Militär. Etwas ist passiert und jetzt kann ich nur Deutsch sprechen, und Claire nur Chinesisch sprechen, und Zach kann nur sprechen Russisch und Grau nur sprechen Afrikaans. Bitte mich nicht schießen, du bist mein Held!" _I'm not a Nazi spy! I was in the American military. Something happened and now I can only speak German, and Claire can only speak Chinese, and Zach can only speak Russian, and Gray can only speak Afrikaans. Please don't shoot me, you're my hero!_

The general lowered his pistol and looked around him.

"Qing bayao pai ta," _Please don't shoot him._ Claire begged, tears in her eyes.

"Mein held," _My hero,_ Owen whimpered.

Macarthur's greatest flaw was always his ego, and Owen's unintentional flattery saved his life.

"Alright," the General sighed. Then he became curious. "What job did you have in the army?" he asked.

"Oh, war ich nicht in der Armee, Sir, ich in der Marine war, aber du mein Vorbild, weil es noch—"

Macarthur raised the pistol again. "The Navy?" he roared. "I hate the Navy! In my first year as West Point superintendent the Navy beat the army at football. 6-0! It was an outrage!"

"Bitte mich nicht schießen über Fußball. Ich habe nie gespielt sowieso. Ich bin nur ein raptor Trainer jetzt." _Please don't shoot me over football. I never played anyway. I'm just a raptor trainer now._

"Hmmmm," the General growled. "In all events we must get out of here now. There are dinosaurs."

The group nodded and ran down main street to the monorail station where thy could get down to the docks to be evacuated. They were in for a shock, however. The ladder to the monorail station was gone.

"Ach, wie werden wir jetzt aufstehen?" _Ah, how will we get up now?_ Owen mourned.

"Buguanle," Claire said, "wǒ kěyǐ dédào wǒmen zuìduō" _No matter, I can get us up._ She pushed off and turned a flip, then landed lightly on her feet on the track, twenty feet above the others. With a flick of her wrist, she pulled first Gray, then Owen and Macarthur, up onto the track.

But Zach refused to come. "Eto v vysoko! YA slishkom strashno." _It's too high! I'm too scared._ He said.

"Nǐ shì bùshì hàipà," _You are not scared,_ she said, slowly and decisively.

"Ya ne boyus,'" _I'm not scared,_ Zach agreed brightly.

Claire mumbled something about the power of the Force.

"U vas net moschnost nado mnoy," _You have no power over me!_ Zach cried angrily.

Suddenly he shot twenty feet into the air. Claire screamed, but I'm not sure how to write a scream in Chinese so I won't try. Besides, I'm pretty sure they're part of a universal language.

He landed gently on his feet.

"Ek kan vlieg en die lig van myself aan die brand gesteek en het super sterkte!" _I can fly and light myself on fire an have super strength!_ Gray yelled, bursting into flames.

Zach was relieved. Finally they would be able to see him.

Gray picked them up with his super strength and flew them to the boat. When he arrived there, he had a problem. Did any of this happen? He asked himself (he still thinks in English). In fact, do I even exist?

In the end, he just fell asleep and quit thinking about it as the boat set sail for the mainland.

 _ **Here is the list of plot twists that entered my story:**_

 **A character becomes allergic to another character**

 **Main character begins whisper commentary of all their thoughts and deeds**

 **Main character turns invisible**

 **A character takes every statement as a personal insult**

 **An inanimate object comes to life**

 **Everyone begins speaking different languages**

 **Historical hero appears**

 **A character learns the Force**

 **A character develops super powers**

 **Main character questions his\her existence**


End file.
